Kakashi's Girl
by ShadowKissedGallagherGirlLexia
Summary: ONESHOT Kakashi has a girl. She arrives unexpectedly in Konoha one day under undesirable circumstances. How would everyone react? What would she look like? Set right before Suna was attacked by Akatsuki and right after Naruto arrived back in Konoha. Has a few references to elements after Suna was attacked though. T for minor language and a few suggestive themes.


She was running. Running as if her life was on the line, which it was by the way. She had been running non-stop for two days straight and was still running. She had a water bottle griped firmly in her hand and a small paper wrapped parcel in her other. Inside said parcel, were two soldier pills. She had taken one after she had run for forty hours without stopping and had just recently taken one a few hours ago.

Yes. She was being chased by her own summon. She would send it back, but her summon, a giant tigress by the name of Tomoe, didn't seem to want to. It didn't help that she had a world record stamina level. Tomoe could go on chasing her for another week without breaking a sweat. She had been on a personal mission. Some rich bastard had decided that since her clan had been wiped out, he would steal her clan's most prized possessions.

It was a lethal, diamond rapier. Yes, sounds like a decoration, but no. The sword had been crafted out of chakra enhanced diamond that allowed the user to run their chakra through it and was one of the prized possessions that her clan was famed for. Running one's own chakra through it wasn't even necessary. Since it was chakra enhanced _and _made of diamond, the sword was sharper than your average kunai and with the chakra embedded into it, it also had a massive destructive force. No sword could break it. Unless it was another chakra enhanced sword, then we'll talk, but don't sweat the details.

She had escaped with the sword which was now strapped securely onto her back but had tripped an alarm-some ninja she was- and alerted the guards. Who just so happened to be ninja. Lucky her. After she had summoned Tomoe, she had been fairing fairly well, before one of the ninja through something small and black at Tomoe. It had landed on her snout and had buried itself deep into her muzzle, the section right before her nose. Tomoe had roared in pain then stopped for a few moments. She looked confused before her eyes took on a crazed yet blank quality and she began chasing her. She had tried to fight her summon, but damn she knew how to pick her friends. She had once gotten up to the small black, chakra enhanced spike, but hadn't been able to pull it out. She didn't really want to hurt her summon so she did the only thing that made sense at the time. She ran.

The point was, she was exhausted and had the soldier pills were starting to show their side effects, even though she had only consumed two. She prayed that she would find a village soon, preferably a hidden one with shinobi sanctioned at the entrance, but what were the chances of that?

She dodged a tree that had been kicked too far by one of Tomoe's paws, nearly slipping on the branch she landed on. Up ahead, she spotted something. She squinted her eyes and could barely make out the outline of what looked like five faces on the surface of a mountain. Was it? No. It couldn't be. She sped up when one of Tomoe's paws swiped a bit too close. She felt a small prick at the back of her head and soft, silky strands of dark, wine red hair fluttered away behind her.

Crystal clear emerald green eyes widened as she spotted what looked like a village up ahead. She squinted and made out what looked like five faces carved into the side of a mountain right at the back of the village. She gasped in excitement and sped up. There was help, just a few kilometers ahead. She sped up and ignored the resulting roar from behind her. She could see tiny moving figures on the outside of the circular wall that was the border of the village.

The few minutes that it took her to finally reach the village felt like a year. As she grew closer and realized that the village was Konoha, the first thought she had was, '_Kakashi!_' God she hadn't seen him in ages. She wondered if he was still reading those books of his and she blushed when she remembered the content of them. She briefly wondered if those books had anything to do with how good he was when they were alone and undisturbed for long periods of time... She slapped herself. Not now.

At the entrance to the village however, she hadn't thought ahead and instead ploughed straight on through to the middle of the village before digging her heals into the earth and coming to a screeching halt. She turned around and rested her fist against the ground, panting heavily. She sighed in relief when she saw the shinobi battling it out with her summon before she caught her breath for a minute.

She looked up a moment later to see a giant paw coming down at her

_Oh shit__._

* * *

It was a perfect day. Naruto had just returned and though he seemed to have matured a bit, he was easily still the yellow and orange ball of mischief as he was when he left. Hatake Kakashi was walking through one of the many streets in Konoha reading the latest release of his favorite perverted series. The green cover blended a lot better with his jounin vest than the previous orange covered book. He was about to flip a page when he heard the sudden roar resounding through the village. He looked up warily before snapping his book shut and body flickering away to the front gate. As he stood there, he could see the giant head of what looked like a giant tiger speeding towards the village. The _tigress, _he realised, was wearing two silver earrings on her left ear and one on her right. She was wearing an intricate, silver circlet on her head that had multiple strands of silver intertwining themselves around one another before coming together at the center of her forehead. There, it dipped down into a vague triangular shape with a bright, green emerald nestled at the center.

It briefly reminded him of Natsue, who he hadn't seen since Naruto left two and a half years ago. She had shown up in the forest surrounding Konoha a few days after he had left. They had...Ahem, _caught up_ and talked for a while. Camping out in the forest for a few days where she had told him about hearing word about a few survivors of her clan who were also looking for their clan's heirlooms. The Aichiyuu clan were famous for two things. Their hair and their selection of lethal yet beautiful weapons. Some didn't even look remotely close to weapons, that was how beautiful their designs were.

There had been rumors floating around and she had been yet to find anyone. Those weren't the only rumors at the time. There had also been rumors that many rich lords had taken many of the Aichiyuu clan's famed weapons to be held for sale or on display at their castles and mansions. There were rumors where a ninja with wine red hair would show up a few days after an announcement and steal the item.

Authorities of the area had often put up fake notices, but it seemed they were never caught. He smirked at the memory when Natsue had smirked at him and said in a smug voice, "Our weapons are unique. They respond _only _to the Aichiyuu clan's chakra. Ours is unique you see? I'm special, you'd better treat me right Kakashi." Needless to say, that night ended late.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Cried the familiar voice of Naruto from behind him. "What the hell's going on? I only just got back!"

He smiled at him, "I have no idea." He replied. Naruto grumbled, something about always being out of the loop.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who's summon is that?" Asked Sakura, walking up towards the duo. That was a very good point. He only knew of one person who had that summon. Just then, someone jumped onto the wall and into the path in front of them, skidding to a halt, kicking dust up everywhere. When she jumped over the wall, he couldn't help but notice the dark hair that was so often confused for black. But as it rippled in the wind and flew out behind her, he could see the light catching onto the strands and giving it the illusion that red wine was pouring out from behind her.

"Doesn't matter who, I'm going out to help fight it! I want to try out my new training with ero-sennin!" Shouted Naruto, already sprinting towards the battle field.

"Baka!" Cried Sakura angrily, running after him. He wasn't sure whether she was going to punch him or help with the battle at this rate. When he glanced up towards the figure and noticed something shiny and silver on her left hand, which was pulling back that unmistakable hair behind her head. _No it couldn't be. _He thought.

The figure was still catching her breath when he noticed a giant paw above her, getting ready to step down onto her very position. He started running. "Get out of the way!" He yelled. He didn't know if he heard her because of all the fighting around them, but at that moment, she looked up and he could imagine the thought going through her mind.

"Shit." He grumbled, pushing himself faster. _Just a bit more. _He told himself. He reached her and scooped her up, bridal style, before jumping out of the way and onto a nearby roof just in the nick of time.

The figure was still panting when he let her legs down, not noticing the arm he kept around her waste and pressed against him. He didn't notice what his body was telling him-the figure in his arms felt so right. "Thanks...Kakashi?" Her familiar voice washed over him. She leaned into his chest and inhaled deeply then she looked up at his face. "Kakashi!"

"Natsue?" he asked. He never expected it to be her. It really _had _been a while, and with Naruto just arriving, he didn't expect anyone else to be returning any time soon, but god was he thankful for it.

He drank in the site of her. Her pale, yet not too pale flawless skin. Her crystal clear emerald green eyes and her hair. The famed Aichiyuu hair. It had grown longer. She had kept her promise. She wouldn't cut it until she met him again. The longest record of hair in the Aichiyuu clan was twice the height of Natsue's great grandmother's sister, which was 3.12 meters long. He shook his head. He hadn't heard of any other clan capable of being able to grow their hair past their height, apart from maybe the Uzumaki clan. He knew Natsue would never go to such crazy measures, even if she was competitive to no end, but when he had last saw her, her hair was up to her waist. Now it was almost at the back of her knees. He lifted a few strands of her hair and held it up, admiring the way it caught the light, turning from black to a deep, rich red before turning black again.

"You haven't cheated on me have you?" She asked playfully, holding up her left hand, showing him the engagement ring he had presented to her the last time he had seen her. It was intricately welded, with two thin strands of silver weaving themselves around one another, coming together at the top and weaving itself around a clear diamond cut into the classic diamond shape. The diamond itself was no measly thing, but it wasn't too big either. This was the ring that had been passed down from Hatake to Hatake. He had often seen his father fiddling with it, especially when he had been in that period of depression before his death. When his father had committed suicide, he had found the old, wooden box among his things. In it was the ring and on the inside of the box, inscribed onto the inside of the lid, was:

_Fiance of the Hatake,_

_Is who this is for,_

_For she is the gem,_

_And he is that which supports her._

_Chakra in the gem,_

_Chakra in the stem,_

_If the gem shall perish,_

_Where else shall it return to but the stem?  
_

At that young age, he hadn't given it much thought, especially since his father had just died, but when he had started dating Natsue, he had come across it again and realized what it was. The poem had made sense, and he had checked with the sandaime if his speculations were correct.

When he had proposed to her in front of one of the more majestic sights in the forest, he had explained to her the ring. Once he had placed it on her finger, he had channeled chakra into the band and she into the gem. Immediately, the gem had glowed blue with the chakra in it and she had been unable to take it off. He didn't know it was unremovable at the time and had been just as surprised as her. He guessed it was just another side effect-if she were ever to die, the ring would use a space-time jutsu to transport itself to wherever Kakashi was-it's chakra counterpart. He supposed that if he were ever to die, she would be able to remove the ring.

He knew that it was a bit much, but with shinobi, you could never be too wary. She could die and he might not ever find out, especially since she was one of the last of the Aichiyuu's left in the world.

"No." He smiled. Despite her playful tone, there was an underlying tone of seriousness. "What took you so long to get back?" He asked. She perked up and smirked.

"I was right. I found my distant cousin, Yukio who was traveling with his sister, Kyoko. Yukio was nice and all and so was Kyoko, but they were so glum. I finally got them to cheer up after we found the _Tekubi Firikku_. You know, the silver bracelet I told you about, that does chakra manipulation for you when you channel some of your chakra into it?"

He smiled at her, they really needed to catch up. "The one you were _definitely _going to keep and look after?" He raised an eyebrow, or really, the only eyebrow visible.

She frowned slightly. "Well, they were so excited when they finally found it, so I decided to let them keep it. They really were good at using it, especially Kyoko. She said that their part of the clan were the ones that were keeping it. There were a few more, even anklets and earings, I can't even _imagine _how hard it would be to control the path of the chakra balls on those. She just flicked her wrist, and it hit five in one go. Oh! We also found-" She grabbed his arm and jumped in the opposite direction, away from the danger of an oncoming paw. "We'll catch up later." She said quickly once they were out of the way. He nodded. "First things first, you need to pull out that thing on her snout. I don't think you can see it from here, but I couldn't pull it out and it's what's causing her to go wild. I don't know what the hell it is, but it made her turn against me and she won't go back."

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern when she doubled over.

"No." She growled. "I've been running for two days straight." She leaned on his arm for a moment before straightening up. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled before running and jumping off the roof. He followed her and before they knew it, had reached Naruto, who was busy trying to rasengan the giant tigress. Natsue instantly recognized the technique. "Gaki!" She hissed at him, jumping and pushing his arm away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey! This thing is destroying the village!" Yelled Naruto incredulously. Kakashi sighed. This wouldn't go over well.

"This _thing_, just so happens to be my summon!" She growled back. "You wanna help, go pull out that thing in her snout."

"No way in hell!" growled Naruto. They were at each others faces now, both the same height, nose to nose. For some reason, this irritated Kakashi. He was too close for his liking. He was about to intervene, when Natsue spoke.

"What, don't have the skills to do it?" She smirked, an eye brow raised, goading him. Naruto snarled.

"Of course I can. Just you watch, I'm going to rip that thing out, I'll bet you couldn't." With that, he leapt onto Tomoe's paw, running up it and onto her back. Natsue, despite goading him, growled, her competitive side kicking in.

"I'll show you." Following suite, she raced up Tomoe's paw, following Naruto. Soon they were neck and neck and Kakashi stared up at them before shaking his head and sighing.

He swore he only took his eyes off them for a second and before he knew it, Natsue was was falling limply and Naruto was yelling from somewhere above the cloud of smoke where Tomoe had previously been. "Kajitsu Sake!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi barely registered the absurd name Naruto had called Natsue before he had jumped up and caught Natsue in the midst of her fall, landing on another roof. He sighed when he noticed that she had been knocked out. Typical Natsue, charge right in and come out last. It still amazed him at how shy she was around people, but that was why he loved her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura, landing on the roof beside him. She noticed the figure in his arms and quickly did a quick check of her vitals. "She's fine, just low on energy and chakra. It looks like she hasn't eaten in a few days. She's probably been running for a while too." She muttered the last part to herself just as Naruto landed, shouting.

"Kajitsu Sake!" He repeated, "Is she alright?" He asked Sakura. Kakashi raised an eye brow and Sakura glared at him and repeated the absurd name.

"Kajitsu Sake? Really? What's your reason this time?" Despite his names being the weirdest you could ever get, in the end, the nicknames he gave everyone always seemed to make sense. Sometimes she was surprised she didn't call Kakashi-sensei, 'One-eye', or 'Cyclops'.

"Ahaha, well, fruit sake is basically wine right? And her hair looks like wine, so...?" He scratched the back of his head and Kakashi shook his head. His fiance being called fruit sake. Gai would have a field day. Actually, Gai and the Sandaime were probably the only two who knew he had a fiance. The third hokage because he asked him about the ring and Gai because of an accident. Actually, since the Sandaime thought she was still his girlfriend when he died, only Gai knew. He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of Gai's reaction when he had accidentally walked in on them about six years back. He had been recovering in the hospital after a mission that left him with almost no chakra due to his Mangekyou Sharingan.

**_Flashback_**

_The door opened and he turned his head to the door, the blanket falling off his face._ Crap. _He thought before he relaxed when he saw who it was. Natsue had been his partner, along with Gai on this mission. She was, after all, a Konoha shinobi, just one that got a million 'solo missions' from the Sandaime. In reality, they were just periods of time where she left the village to look for the rest of her clan and it's stolen property. Even though they were on the same team for this particular mission, Gai, being as obnoxious as he was, never noticed that they were together._

_"Hey there." She said softly, walking to his side and sitting on the chair. "Feeling better?" She asked, stroking the side of his face. _

_"Yes. But they won't let me out." He grumbled. She smirked and brushed a finger against the scar on his closed left eye. _

_"You should stop using this one so much." She reprimanded him. She stood up and sat on the right side of his bed. "I love you." She said tenderly before leaning down, letting a few rebellious strands of hair escape, and capturing his lips with hers. She placed her left hand against his chest, supporting herself slightly and her right on the side of his face. He moved his lips against hers in response to the gentle kiss, his right hand moving to the back of her head, tangling itself into her silken hair and his left sliding down to her waist.  
_

_His tongue caressed her lips and he felt her sweet breath hitch for a second before she opened how mouth, allowing him entrance. She tasted like grapes and sake, yet completely different. The kiss grew more intense as they battled for dominance and he felt his breathing become labored along with hers.  
_

_She gasped when he bit her lip gently and he took the advantage in their battle. He tasted like mint and just,_ Kakashi_. She didn't know how to explain his taste except that it was mint and just_ him_. Then the door slid open with an obnoxious, "KAKASHI!" She almost bit down on his tongue in shock. She tried to jolt upright and fumble for excuses, but she felt Kakashi grip her head firmer. Their lips parted slightly and there was the smallest of spaces between them.  
_

_"Kakashi, le-" She winced as she heard the loud voice of 'Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast' stop mid sentence and most likely do a comical jaw drop and gawp at the scene behind him. She could imagine the shock. A team mate almost straddling his rival and kissing._

_"Let him be." mumbled Kakashi, his lips brushing against hers slightly as he spoke. She shivered and felt a light blush covering her cheeks. _

_"But he's-" He cut her off, her sweet breath fanning across his face._

_"Going to be standing there for the next half an hour doing nothing. That's just Gai." He smirked. He could see that pretty blush on her cheeks again.  
_

_"It's rude..." She mumbled and another blush covered her cheeks. "And embarrassing." _

_"You think it's embarrassing to be with me?" He asked, pulling out the child like facade, masking his face in a slightly sad and disappointed expression. She was so easy to manipulate when she was embarrassed._

_"N-No, I-"  
_

_He smirked. He had her now. He opened his sharingan. "Then kiss me. Please?" He asked, feeling the three comma like dots on his sharingan spinning slowly, relaxing the victim. Her breath hitched and she leaned down to press her lips against his for the briefest of seconds before she jerked up right._

_"Kakashi! Not fair!" She cried, eyes wide and blushing. This seemed to snap Gai out of his stupor._

_"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! What are you doing to my eternal rival!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. She blushed.  
_

_"Sumimasen." She mumbled, her eyes downcast._

_"It's called kissing Gai." Came Kakashi's muffled voice from under the bed cover. She squeaked in protest.  
_

_"Kissing?" Asked Gai slightly confused, but lowering his finger. Then his eyes widened. "Kakashi! You beat me to a first kiss! You one upped me again!" Kakashi and Natsue sweat dropped at this. "I, Maito Gai, challenge you to an battle. Whoever finds a girlfriend first, wins!" He yelled dramatically. At this Natsue turned angry._

_"Baka!" She shouted, punching Gai in the face, who fell to the floor on impact. "I'm not some slut that goes around kissing random people, I am Aichiyuu Natsue, one of the last survivors of the Aichiyuu clan and_ I am _Kakashi's girlfriend." She ranted before realizing her words and blushing. She turned on her heal and walked out with a mumbled, "I'm staking out at your house 'Kashi."_

_It was silent for a moment before the white haired jounin piped up. "That means I win." He added cheerfully.  
_

**_Flashback End_**_  
_

Sakura sighed, snapping him out of his trip down memory lane. "Let's get her to the hospital." sighed Sakura.

"No need." He shook his head. "She's already awake." It was true, Natsue was stirring and one emerald orb flew open before shutting itself against the onslaught of light. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Kakashi? What happened?" She asked. He slowly put her down, allowing her to steady herself before he opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ano...You know this crazy lady that summoned that crazy tiger?" He asked. A vein popped out of Natsue's forehead. Before she could do anything, a fist smashed into the back of the blonde's head.

"Ahaha, sorry about this rude baka." She said, turning polite in an instant. "But how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted _again_ by a group of ANBU being led by a shinobi, running towards them.

"There!" One of them shouted. "She said that she summoned that thing trying to destroy the village." Shouted the shinobi leading them. Two ANBU shot foward and grabbed Natsue by her arms. He watched, slightly dazed as she was ripped away from him.

"Hey! Let go? What are you doing? Kakashi! Tell them wha-" He was still standing there and staring at the scene before him as she fell unconscious as one pressed down on a pressure point on her neck.

"We're taking her to Hokage-sama." Informed one of the ANBU, before they both turned and headed towards the Hokage's office. That snaped him out of his trance.

"Wait-hey-wait!" Kakashi chased after them. This was perfect. Tsunade didn't know about Natsue. As far as the elders were concerned when the Sandaime was alive, Natsue was just an excellent jounin that worked better by herself than in groups. Tsunade would immediately assume the worst. She had to, after all, as the Hokage, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He arrived in Tsunade's office seconds after the two ANBU.

"-id she was the one who summoned it." Finished the ANBU on the left.

"I see." Said Tsunade thoughtfully. "What business do you have here Kakashi?" She asked.

"She didn't summon Tomoe to destroy Konoha." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Who?" Asked Tsunade.

"Tomoe, the tiger." He clarified. His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"So she came into our village...and...didn't let it destroy about a dozen houses?" She asked sarcastically.

"Baa-chan." Naruto burst into the room. "It wasn't Kajitsu Sake's fault, there was this chakra...stick...thing...in its um...nose? No, snout! Yeah, that's what it's called. And when I pulled it out, it was all confused and then she told it to go home and it disappeared." He finished, grinning.

"Besides, she is a shinobi of this village. Name: Aichiyuu Natsue, rank: jounin, mission preference: solo. She's an excellent jounin that messed up." He added.

"If you do an analysis on her, you'll see that she hasn't eaten in a few days, apart from a shinobi pill, and has low chakra levels. It also seems as though she's been running for a few days." Sakura added.

Tsunade thought for a while with her arms folded, studying them for a few moments. "Shizune!" She called.

"Hai!"

"Pull out Aichiyuu Natsue's file."

"Hai!" If Tsunade was surprised at her being a Aichiyuu, she didn't show it. The silence hung awkwardly for a few moments before Tsunade spoke.

"Wake her up." she ordered, tossing a small bottle at them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." One of the ANBUs caught the flying object. He opened the bottle and held it under Natsue's nose for a few seconds before Natsue began coughing and spluttering.

Naruto opened his mouth when Tsunade cut him off, "Smelling salts." She answered his silent question. He shut his mouth.

"Ugh! Your breath stinks, you need to buy some toothpaste." She grumbled a bit too loud. She looked up and blushed.

"Sumimasen!" She jumped up and bowed at the ANBU she insulted. She looked up and spotted Tsunade. "Oh, you must be the new Hokage. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to see the new Hokage. When the third died, I was on a mission and it took some time for the news to reach me. I travel around a lot for most of my missions, you see, so when I finally got the news, I decided to finish the mission before returning to Konoha." She finished. It was silent for a moment. She looked around awkwardly when she spotted Kakashi. She glared at him and turned back to Tsunade, who was skimming the files that Shizune had handed her. Great. What did he do now?

"Seems your fine." She finally said. "You'd better get checked out at the hospital. I'll talk with you about your _mission__s_ after your well and rested."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She bowed, before turning on her heel and speeding out. Despite her weakened state, she was still fast and Kakashi bowed swiftly before speeding out after her.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura and Naruto. "Any idea what's with them?" They shook their heads. Tsunade jerked her head over to the window. "Let's watch." She smirked, a bottle of sake already in her hand.

"Yatta! I wanna find out how Kakashi-sensei knows Kajitsu Sake." Naruto fist pumped the air in excitement, rushing towards the window, hands and face pressed against the glass.

Down below, Natsue had decided to answer her confused fiance. Stopping with her back facing him, she muttered, "You didn't help me." She knew it was stupid, but she felt insecure, especially since she knew Kakashi loved the village. Don't get her wrong, she did too, but what if Kakashi didn't believe her at the time and just stood there because of that?

Despite the words being soft, he picked it up and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Better to be safe than sorry. _Women._ He thought. He walked slowly up to her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, directly behind her now. "I was just a bit shocked. They got the better of me for a second there." Despite him admitting this against his will, it was better than having an angry Natsue on his hands.

Both couples failed to notice the two dozen pairs of eyes staring at them from the Hokage's office.

Even though she was low on strength and chakra, she still managed to whirl around and slap him across the face.

"For being a baka and making me feel insecure." She mumbled at his shocked face before she pulled his mask down to his chin and tangled her hand in his hair, dragging his head down, allowing their lips to meet in a kiss, all in one fluid motion. His hand moved to tangle in his hair as he responded to her and he couldn't help but smile.

"Huuuuuuhh?" Let out a bewildered Naruto. "Kajitsu Sake likes Kakashi-sensei? Wait, I WANNA SEE KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FACE!" He cried, attempting to run out before Ino and Sakura punched him, taking him down a notch, literally.

"Don't ruin their moment." They snarled.

"Did not see that coming." Muttered Tsunade, taking a sip of sake.

"Who would've thought." Agreed Jiraiya. Then Gai burst through the doors and yelled.

"I HEARD MY STUDENTS WERE GATHERING AT HOKAGE-SAMA'S OFFICE!" He rushed to the window where his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and yelled, "KAKASHI SENSEI'S FIANCE IS BACK!" Despite the majority of the people in the room going half deaf at this, their shock overcame that.

"NANI?" Every single person in the room turned their shocked eyes to Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, who's eyes were glued to the couple who had broken away from each other and were currently walking with Kakashi's arm around Natsue's waist down the street.

"You didn't know?" He finally asked.

"Of course my sensei would know this secret that no one else knows!" Cried Lee, eyes shining at his sensei.

"Of course we didn't know! Who could've guessed." Ten Ten shook her head at her mentor's oblivious behavior. She didn't even know why she was even surprised when things like this came up.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't taking it so well. "Ano, so...Kakashi-sensei...wife...soon...kiss...when... how...?" He looked like he was going to faint over shock.

"Any idea when the wedding's going to be?" Asked Kurenai.

"No idea." Said Gai, having seemed to calm down. "But I'm glad Kakashi's got someone to love and treasure. Especially given his past. I hope this one works out well for him." He smiled, turning serious for a moment before reverting back to his normal self. "Lee!"

"Hai!" He grabbed Lee by the shoulders and began dragging him away, discussing their next training session.

That night, the few shinobi that hadn't been in the Hokage's office to witness the scene found themselves scarred for life once they landed on the window sill of one Hatake Kakashi's apartment room.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. This is a one shot and I know that Kakashi is a bit OC, but hey, what guy won't go a bit OC after falling in love. Just my take it.**

**Thanks so much for reading! ^_^**


End file.
